Can I interest you in today's headlines?
by K Kelly
Summary: Newsies modern AU college setting, one-shot (maybe...) Romeo doesn't think Jack can get a date to the dance so he sets out to prove him wrong...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so hopefully I'll get another chapter of FAH up tomorrow, but until then enjoy my first attempt at Newsies modern AU! Also it's a one-shot but I might expand it if everyone likes it :D Oh yeah it's in a college setting...**

"Gosh the home work load today is intense! I mean I know College Algebra is important and all, but isn't 150 problems overdoing it?" Katherine's eyes widen dramatically at the very thought of it.

Sarah wrinkles her nose in distaste. "My thoughts exactly, but maybe Davey will give us a hand you know he's really good at this sort of stuff…"

"The day I get help from a tutor is the day I change my last name back." Katherine exclaims indignantly.

"Alright Kath, don't blow your top. It was just a suggestion."

"Thanks Sarah, but I'll get through this mess by myself like I always have." To herself she mutters, "And like I always will."

"Fine suit yourself." Sarah glances down at her watch and grimaces. "Ugh it's already a quarter till two, I'm gonna be late for geography again! See you later Kath!" She calls over her shoulder as she runs down the hallway.

_I can't help but laugh it's not the first or the last time I've seen Sarah running frantically off to her classes. As much as I love my roommate I have to admit that Sarah is far from organized. Not to say that I'm some sort of neat-freak, my half of the room isn't that much cleaner than hers… Still at least I have one facet of my life organized; my journalism. Everyone keeps telling me that I should switch majors, but writing is just my hobby and I would hate for some over-bearing teacher to come between me and my love for writing. I'm actually a business major, which is a much more 'practical' choice especially in my father's eyes. Not that he made that decision for me, I chose that major and he had nothing to do with it. If I was letting him run my life than I would have given up writing by now, I guess that's one of the reasons I changed my name one of the many reasons…_

"Can you believe they actually gave out that assignment? I mean I know this is college an all, but still do they really think that anyone is actually gonna spend their weekend writing an essay when they have that big dance planned?"

"I know right? But hey speaking of the dance you got a date yet Jack?"

"Nah, not yet but I ain't worried."

"Why not?"

Jack chuckles to himself. "Romeo, Romeo, I've got nothing to worry about. Most of the girls swoon at the sight of me, heck I bet some them would even beg me to go to the dance with them."

"You saying that you could ask any girl out and she would say yes?"

"Uh yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Alright then Mr. Confident prove it. Go ask that girl over there, the one with the brown book bag and the orange skirt."

_I look over to see who he's talking about. I catch sight of her and feel my grin widen. After all she's pretty, doesn't notice my presence, and doesn't seem to be on her way to class, I'm sure that I have this in the bag._

"Watch and learn Romeo, watch and learn."

He grabs a newspaper off of a nearby stand and then with his characteristic swagger and cocky grin he makes his way confidently over to Katherine. Without even an ounce of hesitation he taps her shoulder and offers her the paper using one of his favorite pick-up lines. "Good day Miss, can I interest you in today's headline?"

_So there I am minding my own business getting ready to head back to my dorm to study, when some boy walks over and startles me. He asks "can I interest you in today's headline?" Humph, just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I don't know a pick-up line when I hear it. He is standing there grinning cockily waiting for my response. I bet he thinks he knows exactly what I'm going to day well he's dead wrong._

She smiles sweetly, puts one hand one his shoulder and uses the other to take the paper from his hands.

"Mmm maybe…"

He smirks confidently. She thumbs through the paper and opens it to a particular page.

"Oh look here's a good one, **CHEEKY BOY GETS NOTHING FOR HIS TROUBLE**." Katherine rolls up the paper and uses it to swat him none too gently over the head.

"Now go use that stupid line on someone who cares! And take your paper with you newsboy!"

His cocky smirk falls his face faster than you can say 'rejected'. Mumbling something incomprehensible her snatches back the paper and makes his retreat amid the shards of his shattered ego.

_She said no?! How could she say no? No girl has EVER said no before. _

Romeo laughs at Jack's dejected face, "You struck out lover boy back to the benches I thinks the lady needs to be handled by a real man."

Jack makes a face at him, but before Romeo can make his move Katherine interrupts him. She overheard their little conversation, accordingly she pats him on the head and retorts condescendingly, "You 'thinks' wrong Romeo."

Romeo scowls while Jack laughs right back at him.

"I swear" he says before punching Jack playfully in the arm to stop his laughter. "I swear that there is no such thing as privacy anymore; every woman on the face of this earth already knows my name!"

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep on writing!**

**K. Kelly**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am about half an hour late, but as they say better late than never :D **

**Enjoy!**

"Katherine? KATHERINE!"

"Huh what?"

She looks up from her papers suddenly shaken out of her concentration.

"Did you hear my question?"

"Uh no…"

Sarah rolls her eyes and walks over to Katherine's cluttered desk.

"Are you still working on that paper?"

She quickly clicks out of her document. "Umm maybe?"

"Kath, I thought you finished it yesterday!"

Katherine her hands up in a protective fashion. "Hey, I'm not blowing off the assignment or anything…I just had to finish an article…"

Sarah rolls her eyes. "Katherine are you still trying to write a hard-hitting article?"

Katherine raises an eyebrow and plants her hands on her hips. "What if I am?"

Sarah sighs exasperatedly, "Look, I'm not going to try and stop you, but you should really just accept the fact they they're only going to take articles from journalism majors. No editor is going to look twice at an article written by a business major."

Katherine closes her eyes and breathes deeply in an attempt to control her temper, "Sarah, I don't care what you say. If I write a good article, why should they care that I'm a business major?"

"Because, people are prejudiced and shortsighted. Kath, I just don't you to be disappointed again."

Katherine smirks, "I won't be, because this time they'll have to read my article."

Her roommate frowns in concern Katherine has been known for her 'forwardness', "Just how do you plan accomplishing that?"

"Easily all I have to is slip my real article in with my theater review, they'll read it unsuspectingly and then I'll finally get a shot with an actual news article instead of those stupid social page reviews and announcements."

Sarah scrunches up her face in an attempt to remember something, "Speaking of the social pages, didn't you have somewhere to be tonight?"

She looks at her puzzled, but then realization crashes down on her. She smacks her forehead in frustration, "Oh my gosh! I completely forgot I'm supposed to review that new show tonight!" Without a second thought Katherine grabs her laptop and rushes out the door.

"Katherine wait! What about your paper?"

The only response is slamming door. Sarah sighs, but knows that Katherine would rather stay up all night than fail an assignment. Still as a pre-med student, skipping the article sounds like a much healthier solution.

"Davey, remind me why I'm wasting my Friday night at the theater watching some stupid show where people break out into song randomly?"

"Jack it's called a musical, and we're here because this is one of the best shows of the 21st century and this is the first time it's being performed by amateurs. This is history in the making!"

Jack snorts indifferently. "And I care why?"

Davey folds his arms, "Fine just how were you planning on spending the evening?"

A sly grin slips onto his face, "Race and I were planning on sneaking over to the Brooklyn campus and stealing their fraternity flag."

"Are you telling me that you'd commit a mild criminal misdemeanor rather than enjoy a once-in-a-lifetime theater opportunity."

Jack rolls his eyes, "Well duh. But I guess the flag will still be there next week, and maybe this won't be so bad. Aren't there usually cute chorus girls in shows like this?"

Poor Davey groan aloud, "You weren't listening were you? I told you this is an all-boy show I think there's like two female characters in the whole thing."

"Seriously? What's the darn show about anyway?"

Davey flips open the program and reads the description, "Based on the 1992 Disney film, _Newsies_ is the tale of newsboy Jack Kelly, who dreams of a better life far from the hardship of the streets. When Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst raise distribution prices, Jack finds a cause to fight for and rallies his army of newsies to strike."

"Hold on a sec, this boy's name is Jack?"

He snatches the program from Davey to read for himself. Davey half smirks, "That's what it says…weird huh?"

Jack scans the program and then shoves it back to Davey, "Nah, it's just some crazy coincidence. Huh, I guess this show doesn't look _that_ bad afterall".

Davey claps him triumphantly on the back, "What did I tell you? I knew you'd like it."

He returns the friendly blow with a little more force. "I didn't say I liked it, but I might not be _completely_ bored out of my mind."

Davey winces slightly, his friend tends to forget his strength, but he knows that Jack would never hurt him on purpose. He groans playfully to offset his actual temporary soreness, "Let's just go in before you find something else to complain about."

As soon as they enter the theater they are greeted by a perky blonde usher. "Hi can I take your tickets?"

Davey hands over the tickets while Jack flashes the girl a smile that makes her giggle and blush. He tends to have that effect on girls, and no matter how hard Romeo has tried he has never been able to figure out Jack's secret method.

She smiles and flirts shamelessly, "Do you boys have dates for the show tonight?"

Davey shakes his head before Jack can give a smart aleck answer.

"Then I hope you won't mind sitting on opposite sides of the theater ? Unfortunately the seating arrangement is on a first come, first serve basis. In other words the early birds get the best seats."

Davey nods at the usher and glares at Jack for making them late, if he had it his way they would have been one of the 'early birds'. "That's fine we'll sit wherever."

The usher smiles, "Wonderful. Mr. Baum you'll be seated in seat C7. And Mr. Kelly I have a great balcony seat just for you, seat A10."

Jack tips his newsboy cap in gratitude causing the usher to blush again. Davey makes his way over to his seat, careful scooting past a line of already seated students, who are annoyed by his interruption. Meanwhile Jack climbs up the balcony stairs in search of his own seat."

"A8…A9…aha A10!"

He is just about to seat himself when he notices his neighbor. He flashes his signature smile at the beautiful girl beside him

"Hello again. Twice in one day, you think that's fate?"

**I hope you enjoyed I promise to update soon Newsies Honor!**

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.**

**K. Kelly**


	3. Chapter 3

**The long awaited third installment of my modern AU (at least I hope it was awaited...)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Newsies, but there's time yet!**

**Enjoy**

Her head turns toward his voice and her face falls in dismay.

"I reserved this row for privacy!"

"You really should tell that to the ushers."

"Go away I'm working."

He's not in the least deterred, "A smart girl, huh? Beautiful, smart, independent."

She stops taking notes long enough to glare at him and whisper, "Do you mind?"

Jack is nearly startled out of his seat at the sound of hissing whisper from the seat behind him, "Since you're here I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it down and be respectful of the performers".

He turns and grins, "I betch'yer surprised to see me here, huh Miss Medda?"

Instantly the drama professor forgets her own warning as she loudly exclaims, "Jack Kelly aren't you a sight for sore eyes!

"Never thought you'd see me in the theatre?"

She shakes her head as the lights go down, "I ain't a bit surprised, great art attracts artists of all kinds."

This particular comment catches Katherine's attention just as the orchestra strikes up, "You're an artist?"

He shoots her a fake glare whispering none too quietly, "Quiet down there's a show going on."

Katherine sighs rolling her eyes and declaring, "You are the most impossible boy…"

"Shh!"

Annoyed she sticks out her tongue and hisses, "Ever."

...

_As soon as the show ends I try to exit, but that incorrigible boy blocks my way!_

"So can I get your number?"

_I resist the temptation to slap him, instead I smile sweetly and say_, "Sure just dial 9-1-1 and ask for Suzy".

_That wipes away his smirk long enough for me exit without further questions, or at least that's what I thought. For some unknown reason his voice halts me_, "Hey".

_I whirl back towards him almost against my will_

"Is dat your name?"

_With confidence I didn't know I possessed I turn and ask him sarcastically, "_What do you think?

_He shrugs and for some reason his indifference irks me. Again I turn to leave and again he stops me, what is about his voice that stops me in my tracks every time?_

"Don't go yet."

_I can hear the exasperation in my voice as I turn back towards him to ask,_

"Why not?"

_He shrugs again_,

"You left something on the seat, I thought it might be important."

_My annoyance level drops from an eight to a three and my tone loses its sarcastic edge, _

"Oh thanks."

_He smiles, tips his flat cap at me and starts walking down the stairs. I walk back over to my seat to see what I forgot, but there is nothing there but a dirty scrap of paper,_

"Hey, this isn't mine!"

_Not surprisingly he doesn't stop or respond. I pick it up with the intent of throwing it away, but something; call it curiosity or a reporter's intuition, tells me to flip it over. So I do, and what I see takes my breath away. On the other side of the dirty paper is a perfect likeness of… myself. I have never been more flattered or embarrassed, I cannot believe he was watching me that closely. He caught every one of my curls, and the shape of my fingers deftly raised over the keyboard. My expression was a mixture of determination and annoyance, and somehow he managed to capture it with just a few skillful strokes of a pencil. Gosh if that boy is not an artist, than I don't know who is! _

...

"Jack…Jackie… WAKE UP".

_I pull down the covers and open my eyes reluctantly, to see Crutchie leaning over me waving a pape._

"Crutchie, what is the mattah with you? Can't a guy get some sleep around here?"

_He seems to be unaware of the fact that I'm awake 'cause he keeps shaking me and the whole bed._

"Jack didja read the paper this morning?"

"Crutchie, how could I read the paper if I was asleep? Besides I don't even read the school paper, unless I'm selling it."

_Crutchie looks at me like I'm the crazy one and shoves the headline in my face._

"Well everyone's going to be reading it today, jes look!"

_I snatch it away and skim the headline, anything to go back to sleep, after all it IS Saturday no early morning classes just some odd jobs throughout the day. But as soon as I read the headline I know something ain't right._

"Crutch, there's no way that's right. They can't just cut the scholarships like dat!"

_His eyes get real wide and he flips the page for me. _

"Keep reading, that ain't the worst."

_I read the next part of the article out loud, but that is a mistake because it just makes it seem real…_

**To all full and partial scholarship owners: You are to be informed that due to unforeseen financial difficulties, you will be required to pay a fee totaling ten thousand dollars, to cover courses for the rest of the semester. Also we regret to inform you that from now on, only, full-time, ****_non-scholarship_**** students are allowed to have on-campus jobs. **

**Sincerely **

**J. Dulitzer**

"They can't do this to us Jack, we worked hard for those scholarships and those jobs!"

"Relax, Crutchie this is probably someone's sick idea of a prank. Don't worry we'll clear this up."

_There's no way this could be real, right? They can't just take away our hard-earned money…. Can they?_

**A little piecey (is that a word), but I hope still enjoyable?! **

**Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**K. Kelly**


End file.
